A HEAVY HEART
by Azalea Cloud77
Summary: Dimana Kyuhyun saat pesta itu? / Hyung, apakah malam ini tidurmu nyenyak? / Sungmin / Kyuhyun /


**A HEAVY HEART**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu dingin, namun bagi seseorang, malam itu menggigil, terlebih hatinya.

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil yang diparkir di _basement_. Kemudian ia berjalan lurus menuju lift, menuju lantai 11.

Cklek..

"Anyeong.." sapanya.

_Huahh.. malam ini lantai ini milikku.._

Senyum samar menghiasi bibir tebalnya. Ia langsung menuju kamar dan meletakkan mantel tebalnya digantungan jaket.

_Kamar kami.. bukan. Sekarang ini kamarku. Aku yang memintanya sendiri._ Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alis dan sedikit tersenyum.

Kyuhyun duduk di sofa sambil terus memencet tombol-tombol remote tv. Pilihannya jatuh pada acara Mr Bean.

"Huahhahha.." tawanya pecah. "Haish, benar juga peribahasa yang mengatakan, 'tempat teraman adalah di kandang harimau itu sendiri' Cho Kyuhyun, kau pandai sekali.. hahahahaa" lanjutnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya memuji dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil terus makan sereal yang langsung dimakan dari kotakknya. Sesekali ia mengusap matanya yang berair. Tanda ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Uhuk..uhukk" Kyuhyun pun sampai tersedak dan berlari menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman. Disaat ia minum itulah, seseorang memasuki dorm lantai 11.

Cklek.

_Tunggu, harusnya aku sendirian. Eunhyuk hyung masih dipernikahan sepupunya, dan Sungmin hyung… tidak mungkin._

Kyuhyun bermonolog, mengingat-ingat kegiatan penghuni lantai 11 saat ini.

"Hei Kyu. Sedang apa kau?" Donghae memeluk sekilas Kyuhyun lalu langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa dan menyentuh-nyentuh ponselnya.

"Donghae hyung, mengapa kau?.." Kyuhyun bingung, karena ia sudah memprediksikan tempat tersepi saat ini harusnya adalah dorm nya sendiri. Karena seluruh penghuninya sedang menghadiri pesta, tapi..

"Member yang lain menyusul.." jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel.

"Menyu..sul?" belum lepas Kyuhyun dari keterkejutannya, kejutan berikutnya datang.

"Anyeong.. " Lengkap dengan setelan jas, dimulai dari Henry, Shindong, Siwon, Kangin, Heechul, Zhoumi, Yesung, lalu Leeteuk mengikuti dibelakangnya. Satu persatu mereka masuk ruangan dan mengambil posisi masing-masing di depan tv.

"Eunhyuk sebentar lagi datang, Kyu.." kata Yesung sembari menepuk punggung Kyuhyun. Entah tepukan selamat datang, atau tepukan yang menenangkan, yang jelas Yesung sambil tersenyum samar.

"Pizza dan Ayam goreng nya 15 menit lagi datang" kata Ryeowook sambil duduk didepan tv. "Kyu, kau benar-benar bisa sakit nanti, sampai makan malam pun kau hanya makan sereal begini. Ckckck.."

"Haish.. kalian mengganggu saja. Ini milikku" kata Kyuhyun sambil merebut sereal dari tangan Ryeowook "Ini juga punyaku" katanya sambil mengambil remote tv dari tangan Leeteuk dan mengusir Donghae dari sofa, singgasana nya. "Kalian kan baru datang, cari tempat sendiri dong.." pilihan tv nya kembali pada acara Mr Bean.

"Ya! Kyu! yang sopan sama hyungdeulmu! Kau ini.. haish.." Heechul menjitak Kyuhyun. Yang dijitak malah memeletkan lidahnya.

"Haish, lagian kalian ngapain kesini? Bukanya kalian sedang dipesta?"

"Oh, kau tau Kyu kami sedang di pesta?" tanya Kangin menegaskan.

"Ya.. aku tau. Aku melihatnya ta.." ucap Kyuhyun spontan. "di, di internet" lanjutnya tersadar namun ia memilih memalingkan pandangan pada tv dan memasang poker face andalannya. Ia ketahuan, selalu mengikuti kabar hyungdeulnya melalui internet, terlebih beberapa bulan terakhir.

"Kami hanya ingin berkumpul saja, sudah lama kan kita tidak kumpul lengkap begini" kata Leeteuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Shindong hyung, dan Yesung hyung, juga" sahut Donghae ceria.

"Huahahaha.."

Seluruh orang dalam ruangan itu tertawa terbahak menyaksikan aksi bodoh Mr Bean.

**Kali ****ini ketika ****Mr Bean akan memasak ayam kalkun, jam tangannya tertinggal di dalam tubuh ayam. Walhasil kepala ia masukkan ke pantat ayam untuk melihat dimanakah keberadaan jam tangannya.**

"Huahahaha.." Kyuhyun tidak berhenti tetawa, sambil makan pizza keduanya.

Dorm lantai 11 seakan bergoyang karena tawa mereka. Sesekali Kyuhyun mengusap air mata yang merembes dari ujung-ujung matanya, lalu disekanya.

**Kali ini **Mr Bean **benar-benar bodoh, ia sedang mencari pohon natal untuk pajangan dirumahnya, namun ia tidak menemukan yang cocok. Satu pohon ia temukan yang menurutnya cocok, itu adalah pajangan dipinggir jalan yang sudah menyala lengkap dengan hiasan salju, pita warna-warni, bola-bola natal, dan lampu yang menyala indah berkerlap-kerlip. Ia naikkan pohon natal diatas mobil mungilnya, dengan hati riang **Mr Bean **melajukan mobilnya. Hasilnya, lampu pohon natalnya mati karena tercabut dari stop kontaknya.**

Mereka tertawa seakan tak ingin berhenti. Terlebih kyuhyun, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil membungkuk-bungkuk menahan tawa.

"Haish, Mr Bean ini aslinya benar-benar pintar, tapi kenapa dia acting sebodoh ini" Heechul mulai berkomentar.

"Banyak orang yang bodoh tapi berpura-pura pintar, tapi sedikit yang pandai tapi berpura-pura bodoh" Yesung melanjutkan perkataan Heechul.

**Saat ini **Mr Bean **tengah memilih wajan teflon, namun karena ia tidak tahu ukuran yang pas, Mr Bean mengeluarkan ikan dari jasnya. Setelah menemukan ukuran wajan yang pas dengan ukuran ikan tersebut, **Mr Bean **memasukkannya dalam keranjang belanjaan.**

Ryeowook menyadari, untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun mengusap matanya. Ia termangu, menatap dongsaengnya miris.

"Matamu berair, Kyu" ucapnya

"Hah? Aku? Tidak.. mana? mana?" katanya menghindar sembari mengusap-usap matanya. Member yang lainpun menatap Kyuhyun sedih.

"Huahahaha.." Kyuhyun tertawa lagi, kali ini sambil memakan potongan ayam ketiga nya.

"Disini basah, Kyu" lanjut Ryeowook seraya menyeka air mata yang muncul diujung obsidian Kyuhyun.

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya, menyeka air matanya sendiri.

"Huahahaha" Kyuhyun kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Namun tawa Kyuhyun tidak disambut dengan tawa yang lainnya. Mereka hanya memandangi Kyuhyun dengan perasaan yang tak tergambarkan.

** **Mr Bean **hendak membeli telepon, ia mencoba beberapa kali telepon yang berbunyi ketika ditempelkan pada telinga namun dari sekian telepon yang dicoba tidak ada yang berbunyi. Akhirnya **Mr Bean **memilih telepon di meja resepsionis yang berbunyi setelah dicoba ditempelkan ditelinga. Lengkap dengan kabel nya.**

Kyuhyun tertawa lagi "Hahahaha" sesekali ia mengusap air mata yang muncul disudut mata.

"Kyu, berhentilah tertawa" kata Yesung

"Wae Hyung? Mr Bean sangat lucu hahaha.." racaunya.

"Kyu, kau menangis"Heechul menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan hampa.

"Hahahahaa" Kyuhyun kembali tertawa sambil mengusap air matanya. Hingga tubuhnya membungkuk-bungkuk. "Hahahaha.." Air matanya merembes, lalu tak ingin berhenti mengalir hingga tawanya tak ingin reda. Kini, dadanya terasa sangat sesak, ia tertawa, tapi sambil menangis.

Dorm lantai 11 berubah menjadi sepi. Hanya ada suara tawa kyuhyun yang bercampur air mata.

"Wae, Hyung? Lihat Mr Bean benar-benar bodoh hahahahaa.." kedua tangan Kyuhyun memegangi perutnya menahan tawa.

Eunhyuk yang baru datang hanya memandangi Kyuhyun dengan mata meredup.

"Kemari hyung. Mr Bean benar-benar bodoh hahaha" Eunhyuk hanya mematung, tidak percaya pada penglihatannya. Matanya mulai berembun, namun dengan cepat ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata agar air mata tak turut muncul. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah saat ini. Karena dongsaengnya masih membutuhkannya.

Yesung yang duduk disebelahnya dengan sigap memeluk Kyuhyun. "Menangislah, Kyu" ucapnya.

Yesung menenggelamkan Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya, Kyuhyun masih terus tertawa "Pabo.. hahaha.. pabo.. kekeke.. huuhuhuhikhik.." Kyuhyun meracau, suara tangisnya kini mendominasi. Kemudian Donghae memeluknya dari sisi yang berbeda, pelukan yang erat, pelukan yang menentramkan. Leeteuk lalu memegang bahu Kyuhyun, meremasnya dengan kuat.

Member yang lain hanya terpaku pada pandangannya. Menatap penuh iba, pada dongsaeng tersayang, termanja, terusil, namun juga tesakiti.

"Wae Hyung? Wae..? hikhikhik,, pabo Kyu.." Kyuhyun terus meracau.

Malam itu, tangis Kyuhyun tak ingin reda. "Haha.. wae? huhu.." matanya menjadi sangat berat, namun ia tak ingin memejamkan mata barang semenit. Karena, tiap memejamkan mata, yang ada adalah bayangan Sungmin yang terlelap disampingnya.

.

.

**Epilog**

**.**

**.**

Dari lantai 11, Kyuhyun memandang keluar menerawang pada pemandangan Seoul malam hari. Ia menghela nafas lalu ia tersenyum, mengejek nasib yang dijalaninya.

_Hyung, apakah malam ini tidurmu nyenyak?_

_._

_._

Because it's you, because it's you that I love

I can hold it in several times

Because I only knew you from the start

Because it's all you, because it's you that I miss, I love you

It hurts so much, it's so hard but because it's you, I'm okay

-Because its you-

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hmm.. Beacuse its you adalah lagu yang di cover Kyuhyun. di nyanyikan pas di Sukira Oktober lalu. penghayatannya mantap! mungkin karena sambil curhat yah.. heheh..**

ficlet ini hanya mencoba menerka-nerka, dimana Kyuhyun pas acara pernikahan Sungmin kemarin.

Kyuhyun terlalu transparan.

Too many feeling i think..

yang pasti,, selamat menempuh hidup baru Ming, berbahagialah.. ^^

ikut seneng, dan Kyuhyun, semoga lekas menemukan penggantinya..

hwaiting!


End file.
